1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a motor vehicle lock having a lock housing with at least a locking mechanism and actuating means. The invention is applicable in particular in the area of closing systems for motor vehicle doors.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Such a motor vehicle lock is used for example for closing and/or opening of motor vehicle doors and there like. Because motor vehicle locks and/or components thereof are generally to be protected from dust and/or water, a closed lock housing is usually provided to accommodate the locking mechanism. A locking mechanism usually comprises a catch and at least a pawl, wherein these components are so arranged that they can receive and retain in a locked position a locking pin attached to the vehicle body. In doing so, the pawl has the function of blocking the catch in this position.
In connection herewith, it is to be considered that such locking mechanism is exposed to increased forces, in particular during a motor vehicle side impact, for example, when the external door surface is impacted against the housing resulting in a massive deformation. This can lead in extreme cases to a jammed locking mechanism when the associated motor vehicle door can only be opened with great efforts. To improve the safety of motor vehicles, it was previously proposed to use reinforcement components for the motor vehicle lock, e.g., in the form of reinforcing plates connected to the housing.
Although much progress had already been done with known motor vehicle door locks in this regard, still various crash scenarios can lead to unwanted safety limitations, in particular, when the main deformation occurs in particular areas of the motor vehicle.